The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing the in-feed of a working member, particularly a bond head, to a working station. An apparatus of the foregoing type includes a support element constructed for receiving the bond head and positioned on a sliding plate or the like and which is operatively connected to at least two drives, e.g. electromotive drives, and is adjustable relative to the sliding plate along two axes of coordinates, in the X and/or Y direction oriented roughly at right angles to one another in the plane.
German Patent 22 44 442 discloses an adjusting mechanism essentially operable with electrical means and which comprises a stator member and a rotor member. The face of the stator member facing the rotor member is subdivided into zones, each of which has parallel magnetizable material ribs. On the underside of the rotor member, are arranged electromagnetic means cooperating with said zones in such a way that on exciting or energizing of the electromagnetic means there can be a movement of the rotor member in the X or Y direction. It is also possible to provide an air gap between the rotor member and the stator member, so that the rotor member constructed as a head floats essentially on an air cushion over the stator member constructed as a plate.